


Thoughts

by angelbbbyy420



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelbbbyy420/pseuds/angelbbbyy420
Summary: THIS IS NOT FAN FIC Im so sorry! I have had these thoughts about that 70s show but no where to put them? I could put them on my tumblr but I run a fucking cottage core tumblr blog so? That would just be weird. Again, this is just my THOTS About T7S. Please argue with me in the comments.
Relationships: Big Rhonda/Fez, Bob Pinciotti/Midge Pinciotti, Eric Forman/Donna Pinciotti, Eric Forman/Michael Kelso, Eric Forman/Steven Hyde, Fez & Steven Hyde, Fez/Michael Kelso, Fez/Steven Hyde, Fez/Steven Hyde/Michael Kelso, Jackie Burkhart & Kitty Forman, Jackie Burkhart & Laurie Forman, Jackie Burkhart & Red Forman, Jackie Burkhart/Eric Forman, Jackie Burkhart/Fez, Jackie Burkhart/Michael Kelso, Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde, Kitty Forman & Red Forman & Steven Hyde, Kitty Forman/Red Forman, Pam Burkhart/Bob Pinciotti, Red Forman & Steven Hyde, Red Forman/Steven Hyde, Steven Hyde & Michael Kelso, Steven Hyde/Buddy Morgan
Comments: 57
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many thoughts for Fez...like I could write a BOOK about why Fez deserved better.

These are thoughts about that 70s show that I have nowhere else to put. I am putting them here because I am not active on tumblr anymore and well...i want people to read these. 

  1. They did Fez soooo dirty. I’m sure lots of people agree with this but WOW. He had some good (kind of?) character development in earlier/mid seasons but OH MY GOD did they fuck it up near the end. Why did he become SO obsessed with candy? And like...we never found out where he was from? Or what his real name was? Like what the fuck was that for? Like omg guys it is so funny that he has an accent and is foriegn like lets just make that the butt of the joke? And lets be HONEST in the 1970s, at the HEIGHT of disco (a genre of music that was made/developed by Black ppl and Latinos) Fez would have got HELLAAAAAA bitches. Like COME ON!!!! That man could DANCE!!! The girls would have gone WILD!!! And he could roller disco? Like….also it is CANON that he is a good kisser? So why was he the sad lonely virgin for the whole show? The realistic sad lonely virgin (don’t come at me for this) would be ERIC. (thats a hot take for a different time though…) I want to write a Fez fic that is just...fez being better written then the fuck shit they did with him. 
    1. Anyways, here are my head canons for Fez:
      1. Fez is colombian. Probably from Baranquilla . I know they say he is from an island??? Like okay maybe he could be from the DR but he feels very colombian to me. And like timeline wise it would make sense for him to come to the states in the 1970s because if he came from a wealthy family then when the drug wars in colombia were starting to pop off his family wanted to send him somewhere safe. And where is safe? Fucking Wisconsin bc nothing ever happens in Wisconsin. 
      2. Fez pretends to be dumb for laughs. Kelso is not the clown in the group, its Fez. period. Like Fez is fluent in his second language, English which is arguably the hardest language to learn. Home boy is so smart. 
      3. Fez is not a virgin. Like the point before, he acts dumb and useless because it makes his friends laugh but in reality, Fez gets lots of girls, but he doesn’t talk about it because he is a gentleman!!! 
      4. Fez is bisexual. (He and Kelso have sex. He and Buddy have sex) 
      5. Fez is actually a communist. Like more so than Hyde. 
  2. Sometimes I fantasize about a that 90s show, where it is all the same characters they are exactly the same except it takes place in the 1990s. I only think about this because I'm sure we all want cute skater boy Hyde. LIke IMagine cute skater boy hyde. He could still work in the Foto Hut it would still make sense. Literally the show would be exactly the same except with different music and cultural references. I think about how I could write this fan fic...but would anyone want it? Just me? Might have to stay in the drafts. 
  3. I think it is weird that they made Hyde halfblack? We met his dad and then….we met his dad? IDK IMO this was just some weird bit to get more diversity on the show? It felt super weird and super forced and just also uncomfortable bc Danny Masterson is just white? Like let Hyde be white? IDK I IGNORE that that happened because I think it is weird and annoying. 
  4. Speaking of Hyde...Remember that episode where Eric looks into the future to see what life would be like if he never dated Donna and Donna and hyde get married and Hyde is wearing some confederate flag belt? Okay so what was that about? Because it is established EARLY on that Hyde is a radical leftist who wants to have a socalist revolution. He would for sure be anti-racist, and obviously support Black liberation. So that confederate flag really threw me? Obviously they did that to be like oooo how scary now hyde is a nasty racist (and they also wanted to play on the classist ‘trailer trash’ trope, which like okay I get it was the 1990s but...gross?). IDK I think about how weird and out of character that is for him. 
  5. Bob and Midge are just a different version of Hyde and Jackie. No I will not explain. 
  6. Also, I want more backstory on Bob. His accent...clearly he is Italian from Pennsylvania. Like how did he end up in Point Place? How did he and Midge get together? I feel like Bob was in a motorcycle gang (Hells Angels and Ken Kesey type shit for those who have read Electric Kool Aid Acid Test) and just met Midge. Like Bob has some stories you know what I mean? 
  7. Red would not have voted for Trump. I think this is self explanatory but Red Foreman would not have voted for that clown. He probably would have voted Libertarian or not at all, either way, Red is a lot like Hank Hill just more mean. 
  8. Why did none of the gang go to college? I think it doesn’t make sense for Donna not to go to College. At the bare minimum community college? (Obviously they had to have it happen that way so that the characters could stay consistent on the show BUT like??) Donna would have majored in like, Gender Studies, and probably moved to New York for grad school and gone to Columbia and would have been really active in the Women’s liberation movement, probably would have started dating women and that would be that. She wouldn’t have stayed for Eric. Like lets bE HONEST. 




	2. thots part 2!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the fact that yall wrote me ESSAYS back like makes me feel so good about having these thoughts!!!! I really thought no one was going to read this and i really really didnt think anyone was going to comment!!! so fucking thank you wow i feel so supported rn!!! Anyways, this is me basically addressing a lot of the stuff yall mentioned since i noticed a lot of you guys commented on the same couple of things. Please comment again, this was really fun and I love engaging with other people who are as obsessed with this show as me!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i WILL be taking about bob and midge...also i wrote this on my phone rip sorry if its hard to read  
> Also I just want to say the current T7S fic i have up i HATE it is not a good example of my writing ability i just wanted to get soemthing up bc i was going through a dry spell but yeah imo i know i can do better...also im busy as fuck and it makes me sad that i dont have more time to devote to fan fiction :(

okay so first off i want to thank you all for your thoughtful responses! i honestly thought like no one was going to read this and engage with me so yay!! i’m very happy!! 

instead of responding to each of you individually i’m just making a part two since a lot of your comments brought up similar things!

  * So first off, let me explain the MOST debated comment i made: bob and midge are just a different version of hyde and jackie. ALLLLLL of you have brought up fantastic points and i tend to agree with most of you! let me explain my thoughts though: 
    * i was thinking purely aesthetics. bob and midge don’t go together at all, like JUST FROM LOOKS. like midge is “hot” (big titties lmao) and bob is kind of goofy and not hot (although imma just show myself for who i really am here, low key bob is kinda hot TO ME). jackie and hyde similarly don’t really go together based on AESTHETICS. hyde is a “burn out” stoner, jackie is a cheerleader prep. 
    * like based just on that they don’t really go together (although we do love an opposites attract trope) some of y’all said that bob and midge are much more like jackie and kelso and i AGREE y’all are so right. i think that is probably a better comparison and i hadn’t thought of that so thank you to those of you who pointed that out. (also for those who pointed out midge and bob are a lot like donna and eric YEAH i didn’t even think of that so i agree with that as well!! ) okay now those of you who said that jackie and hyde are more like kitty and red i’m not quite convinced. so please elaborate on that in the comments again!



  * i’m glad we can all agree that fez deserved better. i also totally forgot how much of a weirdo creep they made him in later seasons (again i choose to ignore the parts of this show that i don’t like/ don’t want to engage with also for example, i forgot how much bob didn’t like midge becoming more independent bc i didn’t like that for his character). fez should have become a more fully developed character because everyone else got that BUT him. 
    * bob and fez in a way are really similar because they kept them one dimensional for laughs which IMO is lazy writing. (although one could argue that once Bob meets joanne his character does develop a bit more but whatever!) 
    * also is the gang even really friends with fez or do they just keep him around bc they can’t get rid of him? the episode (which one of y’all brought up) where fez has pics of all his friends in his wallet like OMGGF my heart!!!!! fez is so pure!!!!!! idk maybe i’m being too critical BUT fez is really like my fav character i’m biased though bc i’m Latine....whatever i wanted more from him. i wish they could have given him a sexy exchange student girlfriend and everyone would have been like wow fez pulls. (even tho i love him with big rhonda, and tbh imma not get into my thoughts on big rhonda but like wanna talk about fat phobia and homegirl wasn’t even “fat”? i don’t wanna piss myself off so i will not talk more about that here.) MAYBe for my 1990s AU (which i feel supported enough now to write since a few of you said YES you would read!! which like tysm!) ill give fez a sexy hot french GF or something.
  * more on a possible 1990s AU:
    * tbh idk if i’m going to have the time to write a whole ass fic...bc full disclosure i’m a grad student and i work all the time. maybe over winter break i’ll give it a crack but either way here are some of my possible plot points/ideas (also pls feel free to borrow any of these if y’all are so inclined, this is a sharing space!):
      * hyde will constantly reference wanting to be like Kurt Cobain, there should be an episode where he straightens his hair to look like Kurt but then they decide it’s not really like look. hyde is a skater (duh) we love that for him. there could be a moment where eric tries to learn to skate, red calls him a dumb ass bc he likes breaks a wrist or something! 
      * the forman’s have to have a pic of george bush in their house (no explanation here it’s just funny!) 
      * there would be an episode where the gang listens to NWA’s straight outta compton and red over hears fuck tha police and eric gets a lecture about how he should respect the police etc. later in the episode hyde will get arrested for something dumb and red will have to pick him up from the police station and maybe they have an honest convo about police brutality and red might learn something!!!! (still won’t let them listen to NWA tho!)
      * with hip hop in mind i would want kelso to have a moment where he thinks he could rap but can’t! 
      * donna would be very Daria! just less of a bitch. she and jackie would still have a similar relationship and grow to be good friends in an even more extreme opposites attract. 
      * jackie of course will be into boy bands and the spice girls. probably TLC as well!! 
      * i would want them to talk about MTV and the simpson’s and the real world! it would be funny to have a “real world” esp episode where they pretend to give testimonials!!! I would die!!!! 
      * in the 1990s AU fez would not be the weird candy obsessed pervert. a 1990s fez is harder for me to picture (aesthetics wise) bc i think the most visible example of 1990s latino culture is cholo culture (this is a VAST generalization that is hyper specific to chicanos in the US but like, I’m pretty sure for a lot of people the aesthetics of 1990s cholo culture is what is often called to mind when they think about mexican american and latino US culture. Not to get too deep into it bc if i start i WILL NOT shut the fuck up but i think for a lot of people, the visual ques would be obvious there) and like obviously that doesn’t really fit his character or like the vibe of point place (although i would love an episode where he hangs out with some cholos just to be with other latinos low key that could be funny as fuck) 
        * i think fez would probably not be an exchange student, his family would have just immigrated to the US. that would make more sense. 
      * i think it would be funny if the gang gets in trouble for smoking and kitty lectures them about how bad drugs are (or they do DARE in school) just to reference the war on drugs which obviously was a big part of the 1980s and 1990s!
      * i would love to have jokes about how bad of a president bill clinton is and have red try to rationalize how it’s okay to make fun of Bill Clinton but not other US presidents!



  * glad to see we all agree donna would not have stayed for eric. in my mind home girl went to college and really just became more of a badass. they really stunted her story line to make her more docile to eric? Weird.
    * also someone who said yeah they couldn’t have gone to college bc then the show wouldn’t be the show any more and i AGREE that they made them not go to college bc they had to keep them in point place to keep the show going. of course that makes sense BUT IMO they should have made a point place community college (as one of y’all mentioned) and had Donna and probably fez go to college.
      * bc WAIT i just realized so like, Fez is on a student visa to come the US and go to high school so after they graduate he would have had to like../go back to colombia (again my head canon but yall cannot convince me that Fez isn’t south american) so either he had to get another type of visa OR he was undocumented. TBH it would have made more sense for him to go to college so OKAY in the rewrite of my dreams they go to point place community college. can we just all agree that that’s what happened pls? maybe i’m thinking too critically about all of this but honestly i need answers and these are things about the show that have haunted me FOR YEARS!!!



  * also going back to hyde, one you y’all really smartly brought up how GROSS hyde is in the first season in regards to donna. like yeah he really breaks bro code and tries to get with donna??? and it’s like so obvious donna isn’t into him like that and yet he keeps trying. and then in the second season he is quite different. i do think his character development was really really beautiful and then the final seasons kind of flushed that all down the toilet (again i choose to ignore and not engage with that)



  * finally, (and i think if y’all go wild in the comments again—and pls do bc this is really fun!—i might do a PART THRee) my thoughts on kelso....ACAB period. tbh i always hated his character and i think (don’t come at me) he is unnecessary past the first 4 seasons. i don’t care about his becoming a dad story line i don’t care about him becoming a cop and i don’t care about him beyond being a plot point to have some conflict for hyde and jackie and the beginning to their relationship. kelso is gross he reminds me of every shitty ex ive ever had and ACAB perioddddd do i need to explain????




End file.
